


The Golden Girls

by TheGoodDoctor



Series: Group Targets [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor
Summary: “Don't drown,” Eve smiles.
Bill tilts his head. “You know, I didn't think of that. Thanks for reminding me."





	

_“All right, the UK is up next on the floor routine with the gymnast known as Q. Now, he's allergic to contact lenses, so we know that when the glasses come off, Q means business. As he hurls himself through the air, ladies and gentlemen, remember that he can't see well enough to legally drive._

_“He’s off; yes, that's very nice, well-landed. This discipline is his favourite, so we're expecting great things from this athlete. A good tumble there and - oh! Perfect, not even a wobble, and that's one of the hardest flips we've seen today. He'll be pleased with that, absolutely._

_“He’s off the floor now and his glasses are back on to see the score. His friends are in the front row there; fellow athletes who've taken time out of their training to see him perform. This group are particularly noted for it; despite the many different sports, they train together a lot. Yes, they look pleased with it, and so they should be; that's the best score of the day. Q’s smiling now; it will take a lot to beat that. His boyfriend, James Bond looks particularly delighted; I had my eye on him and he looked more nervous than he ever has before one of his own races. Lots of hugging there; a very happy pair.”_

* * *

“Don't drown,” Eve smiles.

Bill tilts his head. “You know, I didn't think of that. Thanks for reminding me.” He rolls his eyes and falls backwards into the training pool with a splash. “Blech,” he shudders upon surfacing, “cold.”

Q shakes his head. “Always the tone of surprise.” Bill splashes him and dives, beating down the pool and back.

“So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?” James says when Bill comes up for air. He makes a face and heads back down the pool on his back this time.

Eve rolls her eyes. “You know he's always stupidly nervous.”

James shrugs. “I was hoping he'd remember qualifying first in heats and chill out a bit.” He sits cross-legged beside Q on the pool’s edge, boyfriend tucked under his arm and Q’s head resting on his shoulder.

“This is Bill, remember,” Gareth says, removing his shoes and socks and rolling up his trousers. He sits at the edge of the pool and dangles his legs in. “He'll calm down when it's over.”

Q stretches lazily, pressing further into James’ side. “It's nice to not worry about it anymore,” he says smugly.

“All right for some.” James frowns. “Eve and I still have three days to go, and Gareth has to wait until the day after tomorrow.”

Bill surfaces again. He looks at their faces and frowns. “Calm down, the lot of you. You all look so tense.”

“Hypocrisy is rife,” Gareth says, and Bill laughs.

“Go on then, show off that one stroke that none of the rest of us can do,” Eve says indulgently as she sits beside Gareth and he grins and sets off.

“Butterfly is really dumb,” Q says when he returns. “Waste of energy.”

Bill nods. “Purely showing off. A bit like unnecessary rolling or jumping or flipping-” He breaks off, laughing as Q leans forward and scoops water at his face. Bill grabs his hand and tugs, making Q over-balance and tumble into the water with a splash. Gasping for air, Q pushes his sopping hair off his glasses. He pushes a wave of water at Bill, trying not to laugh.

Bill dives under the pretence of getting away and actually grabs Gareth’s ankles and pulls. With a cut-off oath, he suddenly shoots into the pool, snagging Eve’s arm on the way past. They slide in together and surface streaming with water and laughing. James takes a brief run up and hurls himself into the pool in a ball, sending tidal waves rippling across the pool.

“Don't run by the poolside,” Bill chides.

James rolls his eyes. “Why not? We don't ask you not to swim by the track,” he says, grinning.

* * *

_Team GB athletes have gone viral today, after a group went to support their teammate at the Fencing event. The competing athlete, Gareth Mallory, won gold today in his event but the internet was rather more interested in the four athletes in the stands. The group are made up of Mallory, Bill Tanner (400m Medley Swimmer), Q (gymnast), James Bond and Eve Moneypenny (both 800m track runners) and have a history of attending each other’s events. On Monday they were in the front row as Q won gold in his event and yesterday they rushed to the poolside to congratulate Tanner._

_Today, however, they were almost ejected from the Fencing event for interference and in so doing became the poster athletes for teamwork and fair play. The referee for Mallory’s event had been putting up a good front, but after signs of confusion, swaying on his feet, and a refusal to acknowledge a point scored by Mallory and confirmed by his opponent, Bond stormed the stage and requested that the referee be changed. The others, despite Mallory’s apparent embarrassment, continued their tirade until something was done. It came out that the referee was under the influence of alcohol and was dismissed, and Mallory went on to win the event._

_The Olympic board have thanked the athletes for their sense of justice, saying that they “value fair play, and are glad to see athletes share these values.” They have, however, requested that others not take this as an invitation to interfere with events or enter areas that are off-limits to spectators._

* * *

Eve deposits her valuable cargo on the coffee table carefully with minimal clinking. “More alcohol? Our trainers are going to be pissed,” Gareth says.

“Not as pissed as we're going to be,” Eve grins, passing him a bottle.

“Everyone knows you get at least one night off after the Olympics,” James says. “We left the other party to have _more_ fun, remember, not less.”

Q passes him a slice of pizza. “Come on, to us. Gold medal winners, one and all.”

They clink their bottles messily, losing some of the beer to over-zealous toasting and coating the pizza beneath it. Bill drinks and lies on his back on the sofa. “Gold - gold team. Golden five.” He cracks up. “We're the Golden Girls,” he manages to choke out.

Gareth giggles so hard he slides slowly off the armchair and Eve falls off the arm into the space he left, pouring about half a bottle onto his head.

“We are gold,” James says seriously, leaning against Q’s legs on the floor, then breaks into tuneless song. “Alwaays believe in your soooouuuulllll…”

Q flails at his head. “‘s a good thing you're pretty.”


End file.
